Propofol (i.e., 2,6-diisopropylphenol) is an injectable anesthetic used to induce and maintain general anesthesia and sedation. Because of its beneficial properties and ease of administration, propofol is widely-used for both human and veterinary applications.
One drawback of propofol is that it is retained in the body and metabolized relatively slowly. Therefore, patient recovery can be unpredictable and is often dependent on the total amount of propofol administered.
Accordingly, a need exists for novel anesthetic agents. In particular, a need exists for novel anesthetic agents having a predictable duration of action.